Los cambios siempre son para bien
by adaa
Summary: Bella es la chica nueva en el Instituto de Forks,ella es dulce. Eso parece atraer a Edward. Una historia de amor entre Edward y bella.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1…

Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan pero prefiero que me llamen Bella,tengo 17 años, naci en Phoenix pero por circunstancias del trabajo de papa me tengo que ir de aquí.

Yo amo Phoenix… es mi lugar favorito en el mundo,no es por que sea muy popular en la escuela,o por que aquí esta mi familia,al contrario… en la escuela son muy pocos los que me conocen… y mi familia (toda mi familia) vive en diferentes puntos del mundo (yo vivo con mama y papa) pero Phoenix es mi lugar favorito por que aquí hay sol, puedo ir a tomar el sol y ahí olvido todas mis preocupaciones, pero papa dijo que es obligatorio ir.

-Debes de ir Bella –habia dico mi padre ,un poco molesto.

-Hija,es una oportunidad que tu papa estaba esperando, tenemos que aopoyarlo –había dicho mi madre con tono dulce.

-Esta bien hare mis maletas –dije yo con tono triste.

-Hija recuerda,todos los cambios son para bien… para mejorar-decia mi madre.

Ella siempre decía eso cada vez que teníamos que cambiarnos, me dijo eso cuando nos habíamos cambiado de casa, y también de escuela.

Un golpe en el hombro me saco de mis pensamientos… se me había olvidado que me encontraba en la escuela (en Phoenix claro) era Jenny, mi mejor amiga.

-Vamos Isa tienes que despertarte, ya se que te mudas… pero no es para siempre –me dijo . Ella siempre había sido muy feliz, no importaba si tenia problemas ella siempre le ponía una sonrisa a las cosas.

-Jenny, si es para siempre y es bella- le recordé yo. Ella siempre me había dicho isa y yo siempre le recordaba que era Bella pero siempre salía con… Isa-Bella.

-Estaba bien, Isa-Bella.. pero vas a ver, nos volveremos a ver… además yo no estare sola… estare con Josh –dijo ella emocionada.

-Ay… Josh! –ella no dejaba de hablar de Josh, tenia que admitirlo era… lindo ,pero no llamaba mi atención.

-Bueno ya vámonos ¿Quieres que te valla a dejar a tu casa o te vas tu? –dijo ella, con cara esperanzada que le dijera que yo me iva sola. Yo lo sabia… ella tenia que verse con Josh.

-Andale Jenny ve con Josh, yo me voy caminando le hara bien a mi mente, podre pensar –le informe con mira comprensora (N.A. de comprencion no se si esta bien dicho o escrito D: ).

- gracias BELLA –dijo remarcando la palabra bella.

Me abrió los brazos para darme un abrazo y yo se lo devolví.

-te quiero amiga, nos vamos mañana ire a despedirme de ti –me susurro al oído.

-Nos vemos mañana igual te quiero –le ella se subió a su auto y se marcho.

Yo comence a caminar hacia mi casa, en realidad no estaba muy lejos, llegue a mi casa, comi con mi familia y me fui a dormir.

Mi familia es pequeña (lo que se refiere a mis padres y a mi) pero unida, siempre les cuento mis problemas y ellos siempre me ayudan y me comprenden.

Mi mama es ama de casa, y a veces ayuda a los servicios sociales para ayudar a la demás gente ella siempre se preocupa por los demás. Mi padre es polica yo lo llamo super héroe es tono de broma, para mi el es mi superman.

A mi padre le ofrecieron el puesto de jefe de la policía, el puesto que el estaba esperando… pero se lo dieron en un pueblo chiquito y lejano, llamado Forks, esta situado en Washington.

Unos rayos de sol me despertaron por la mañana. Adormilada me tape la cara con la sabana.

-Arriba Bella, amor hoy es el gran dia –dijo emocionada mi madre.

Me pare, me duche y me despedi de Jenny, de mi casa, de Phoenix… de mi antigua vida.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 1…

Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan pero prefiero que me llamen Bella,tengo 17 años, naci en Phoenix pero por circunstancias del trabajo de papa me tengo que ir de aquí.

Yo amo Phoenix… es mi lugar favorito en el mundo,no es por que sea muy popular en la escuela,o por que aquí esta mi familia,al contrario… en la escuela son muy pocos los que me conocen… y mi familia (toda mi familia) vive en diferentes puntos del mundo (yo vivo con mama y papa) pero Phoenix es mi lugar favorito por que aquí hay sol, puedo ir a tomar el sol y ahí olvido todas mis preocupaciones, pero papa dijo que es obligatorio ir.

-Debes de ir Bella –habia dico mi padre ,un poco molesto.

-Hija,es una oportunidad que tu papa estaba esperando, tenemos que aopoyarlo –había dicho mi madre con tono dulce.

-Esta bien hare mis maletas –dije yo con tono triste.

-Hija recuerda,todos los cambios son para bien… para mejorar-decia mi madre.

Ella siempre decía eso cada vez que teníamos que cambiarnos, me dijo eso cuando nos habíamos cambiado de casa, y también de escuela.

Un golpe en el hombro me saco de mis pensamientos… se me había olvidado que me encontraba en la escuela (en Phoenix claro) era Jenny, mi mejor amiga.

-Vamos Isa tienes que despertarte, ya se que te mudas… pero no es para siempre –me dijo . Ella siempre había sido muy feliz, no importaba si tenia problemas ella siempre le ponía una sonrisa a las cosas.

-Jenny, si es para siempre y es bella- le recordé yo. Ella siempre me había dicho isa y yo siempre le recordaba que era Bella pero siempre salía con… Isa-Bella.

-Estaba bien, Isa-Bella.. pero vas a ver, nos volveremos a ver… además yo no estare sola… estare con Josh –dijo ella emocionada.

-Ay… Josh! –ella no dejaba de hablar de Josh, tenia que admitirlo era… lindo ,pero no llamaba mi atención.

-Bueno ya vámonos ¿Quieres que te valla a dejar a tu casa o te vas tu? –dijo ella, con cara esperanzada que le dijera que yo me iva sola. Yo lo sabia… ella tenia que verse con Josh.

-Andale Jenny ve con Josh, yo me voy caminando le hara bien a mi mente, podre pensar –le informe con mira comprensora (N.A. de comprencion no se si esta bien dicho o escrito D: ).

- gracias BELLA –dijo remarcando la palabra bella.

Me abrió los brazos para darme un abrazo y yo se lo devolví.

-te quiero amiga, nos vamos mañana ire a despedirme de ti –me susurro al oído.

-Nos vemos mañana igual te quiero –le ella se subió a su auto y se marcho.

Yo comence a caminar hacia mi casa, en realidad no estaba muy lejos, llegue a mi casa, comi con mi familia y me fui a dormir.

Mi familia es pequeña (lo que se refiere a mis padres y a mi) pero unida, siempre les cuento mis problemas y ellos siempre me ayudan y me comprenden.

Mi mama es ama de casa, y a veces ayuda a los servicios sociales para ayudar a la demás gente ella siempre se preocupa por los demás. Mi padre es polica yo lo llamo super héroe es tono de broma, para mi el es mi superman.

A mi padre le ofrecieron el puesto de jefe de la policía, el puesto que el estaba esperando… pero se lo dieron en un pueblo chiquito y lejano, llamado Forks, esta situado en Washington.

Unos rayos de sol me despertaron por la mañana. Adormilada me tape la cara con la sabana.

-Arriba Bella, amor hoy es el gran dia –dijo emocionada mi madre.

Me pare, me duche y me despedi de Jenny, de mi casa, de Phoenix… de mi antigua vida.


End file.
